


Femme Fatales (Clary and Isabelle One-shots)

by Phoenix2312



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All ratings, Clizzy - Freeform, Drabbles, F/F, F/F pairing, One-Shots, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2312/pseuds/Phoenix2312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Clary and Isabelle one-shots, all different rating, prompts accepted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Clary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary wants to kiss Isabelle, but is it just the alcohol talking?

**Drunk Clary**  
**Rated G**

Clary was looking at Isabelle who was seated directly across from her. She could still feel the alcohol thrumming through her veins and her ears will still ringing with the loud music that they’d danced too at Pandemonium.

She could see so much of Isabelle’s skin now that they were in the harsh light of the girl’s bedroom and not the dark club.

It was suddenly scorching hot in the room. 

“Did you have fun tonight Clary?” Isabelle asks with a little smile.

The redhead just nods.

“Good. I love going out and just letting loose for the night. Don’t you?”

Clary can’t take her eyes off of Isabelle’s lips at she talks. They are full and inviting, coloured with a dark gloss, she swallows hard.

“Definitely, not that I do it very often...”

“Well we’ll have to change that won’t we babe? I know! We’ll have a girl’s night every week and go out drinking and dancing, what do you say?”

It takes Clary’s hazy mind a few seconds to catch up because she’s still stuck on Isabelle calling her babe.

She must stare for a while because Isabelle nudges her “Clary are you listening?”

She looks down for a second, trying to calm herself before looking back up at the darker haired girl.

“Yeah I did, sorry, I was distracted. But yes we should make this a regular thing.”

Clary wants to add that they should also make Izzy grinding and dancing on her a regular thing too but she stops herself.

She doesn’t know what’s gotten into her. Sure she’s always thought Isabelle was hot, but tonight her mind was in overdrive.

Before she can think the words are out of her mouth.

“Kiss me.”

Isabelle stares at her for a second before letting out a little giggle.

“Clary how much did you have to drink??”

The redhead just keeps her gazed focused on Isabelle and instead of acting like she was joking or like it was the alcohol talking (which it sort of was, it was giving her the courage to talk anyways) she moves in a little closer, and repeats herself.

“Kiss me.”

Isabelle’s grin falters for a second, and Clary can see she’s thinking hard about something.

“Clary, as tempting at that offer is, you are drunk and I won’t take advantage of you. Why don’t you change and we’ll head for bed. If you still want to kiss me when you’re sober, it’s a deal.”

It isn’t exactly what Clary wants, but she’ll take it. So she changes the subject.

“Thanks for taking me out, it was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

Isabelle runs a soft hand over Clary’s cheek and brushes her hair behind her ear. 

“It was my pleasure, now lets change and get some sleep. I’m exhausted.”

It was a white-lie of course, Isabelle was more awake than she’d been all day, her brain buzzing with possibilities.

But despite that, 20 minutes later they’re under the blankets on Isabelle’s bed. They aren’t touching but they are so close that they’re breathing the same air.

“Goodnight Clary.”

“Goodnight Izzy.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When morning comes sunlight streams in the gap between the curtains, the pale ray of light falling on Clary’s face.

She’s wide awake, propped up on her elbow staring at Izzy while she’s sleeps. Part of her registers the fact that it’s maybe a little creepy, but it doesn’t stop her. 

Isabelle is so rarely relaxed, open and vulnerable that she can’t look away.

It’s another half hour before Isabelle stirs, her eyes fluttering open.  
The first thing she sees is Clary’s face, and before she’s even fully awake there are lips pressing into hers. The kiss is soft and over way to soon for Isabelle, even in her sleep dazed state.

When the rest of the world comes into focus she takes in her surroundings and then Clary herself.

“You kissed me.” 

Clary just smiles at her.

“You said if I still wanted to kiss you when I was sober that I could. So I did.”

She looks a little sheepish but she doesn’t back down as Isabelle stares at her.

“Do it again.”

Clary’s smile fills the dark space as she leans in and places another kiss on Isabelle’s sweet lips.


	2. New Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle buys some new lingerie, Clary can't resist.

**New Lingerie**  
**Rated T/M**

Clary doesn’t bother to knock on Isabelle’s door. They’ve grown close enough over the past several months that it hardly seems necessary, Isabelle is practically her best friend. (Even if the little voice in the back of her head was secretly hoping it would turn into something else)

However the moment the door is open and Clary sees Isabelle she desperately wishes she would’ve knocked.

The taller girl is standing in front of the full length mirror, looking at her reflection seemingly from every angle.

Clary felt her jaw drop and a wave of heat course through her.

Realizing that she has company Isabelle turns around with a big smile.

Clary thinks her heart might stop.

Isabelle is wearing a set of lingerie, dark green and lacy. Her breasts are straining and spilling out of the top of the bra, and the tiny scrap of lace covering her lady bits can barely even be called underwear. And of course, she has her 7-inch black stilettos on. Clary is going to die.

She quickly averts her eyes to the floor trying her best not to stare at every sexy inch of her friend. 

But in typical Isabelle fashion, the girl seems unfazed.

“What do you think?” Her voice is light and curious, she doesn’t seem to sense Clary’s embarrassment or her nerves. 

Clary mumbles something and offers to come back later all the while keeping her eyes firmly on the floor, but Isabelle clucks her tongue.

“Don’t be silly! I want your advice.”

Taking a deep breath Clary looks up again, her eyes hungrily roaming Isabelle’s perfect body before she realises she’s staring.

“You look good Iz, you always do.”

Isabelle scoffs.  
“Clary!!!” That one word comes out high pitched and whiny, and in other circumstances Clary would’ve laughed at the petulant sound.

“I spent all day yesterday shopping for the perfect lingerie and all you can say is I look good?! Good isn’t exactly what I was going for...”

Clary sneaks another peak then fixes her eyes on Isabelle. Something in the darker girl’s eyes challenges her and she snaps.

“What do you want me to say Iz? Huh? Do you want me to say that the guy you got that for is a lucky bastard, or that you look like fucking sex goddess, or that seeing you in that outfit makes me want to fuck you even more than I usually do?!?!”

Realizing too late what she’s just said Clary claps a hand over her mouth and silently curses herself.

She takes another deep breath and looks back up into Isabelle’s face expecting to see shock or horror or disgust there, instead she sees something else. The girl’s pupils are blown wide, her bottom lip is between her teeth and she’s staring at Clary the way a tiger stares at an antelope.

The apology dies on her lips. Then Isabelle is directly in front of her, her heels causing a huge gape in the height difference. 

“I was hoping you’d say that, since I picked this out especially for you...” Izzy’s voice is low and seductive.

Carefully she tucks a stray red curl behind Clary’s ear before settling her hand behind the girl’s neck.

Clary can’t even find words.

“I’ve been thinking of the best way to seduce you for weeks and weeks, but this worked out even better than I planned.”

That’s it, Clary is finished. 

She surges forward and captures plump lips in a bruising kiss, placing both hands on Isabelle’s ass, kneading the firm flesh.

Isabelle moans into Clary’s mouth and she’s never heard anything as intoxicating in her entire life.

Pulling away to breath Clary moves her lips and kisses down Isabelle’s neck then back up to her ear.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time, dreamed about this but I never imagined that I’d actually get to have you. And this is so much better than any dream.”

Isabelle shudders and pulls her in for another kiss.

It’s hot and desperate, neither girl able to control their desires.

“And for the record you like so fucking hot in that lingerie, but you’re going to look even sexier when it’s on the floor.”

Isabelle lets about a low groan and a little sigh, this is going to be the best night ever. She silently thanks the lingerie gods before turning her full attention back to Clary.


	3. Damsal in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine kidnaps Isabelle...Clary will move heaven and hell to rescue Isabelle, she’ll hunt Valentine to the ends of the earth, kill him with her bare hands if she has to. She’ll do whatever it takes to get Izzy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request. Hope you enjoy. PS it's not beta'd, so I may need to go back and edit later. Sorry for any mistakes.

**Damsel in Distress**

The second that Clary realises Valentine has taken Isabelle, she’s gathering the team and gearing up, her blood boiling, her heart thundering in her chest. Even with her mom awake and Jace back (deciding he was useless, Valentine had sent him away, back to the clave), nothing else exists. Her brain is screaming. Isabelle. Isabelle. Isabelle. 

She’s not exactly sure when it happened, this thing she feels every time she thinks about or sees Isabelle. It’s like butterflies in her stomach and fire in her veins all the the same time. She supposes that somewhere between Izzy training her, their late night talks and brunch dates, that she’s developed this feeling for the other girl that she’s never really let herself examine.

After finding out about Jace being her brother, she thought she’d never feel anything for anyone else that could compare, but then out of nowhere there was Isabelle. Sexy, fierce, brave, and as bright and sharp as her electrum whip.

Not wanting to waste another second she straps the thigh sheath Izzy gave her to her leg and places a stele and a dagger there before calling over to Alec, Jace, Lydia and Magnus.

“Ready to go?” They all nod in ascent. They leave the institute and Simon is waiting for them on the steps. The six of them set out, all angry and determined to save Isabelle, but no one is filled with as much passion or rage as the tiny redhead leading them.

Clary will move heaven and hell to rescue Isabelle, she’ll hunt Valentine to the ends of the earth, kill him with her bare hands if she has to. She’ll do whatever it takes to get Izzy back.  
\--------------------------------  
They hunt for a week with no success, it seems that Valentine has disappeared off the face of the earth. 

Angry and frustrated Clary is on the verge of doing something drastic. Her mind keeps conjuring up these terrible visions of what her father is doing to Isabelle. 

Unbeknownst to the group of them, Valentine’s men have been spying on them from a distance, and when the show up at an abandoned warehouse near the dock, there is a hoard of demons waiting for them.

But even a small demon army can’t stop the four Shadowhunters, the warlock and the vampire. 

Clary slays nearly half of the demons single-handedly, her blood singing with the fire of her rage. Even without the same amount of training as the others she’s had an amazing teacher the past two months, and she fights with a vengeance and a hatred that is deadly. 

The same mantra repeating in her mind as she cuts down the demon after demon. Save Isabelle, kill Valentine. Save Isabelle, kill Valentine. Save Isabelle, kill Valentine.  
When she stands panting, drenched in sweat, red hair a wild mess amongst of the ashes of demons and the ruins of the warehouse interior, she looks like deadly avenging angel.

Jace stares at her with wide, confused almost sad eyes, Alec’s expression is that of someone struck dumb. Simon looks at her with a hit of pride, but also a twinge of pain. Lydia just smile and Magnus offers her a slow round of applause no one else joins in on, but it doesn’t stop him from adding, “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” 

“Come on guys, lets get out of here and keep searching,” Jace says with a finality in his tone. Everyone trudges back out of the building. But as Clary turns to go, something catches her eye. 

The other’s don’t notice, and soon all five of them are gone, but Clary doesn’t move.

“Valentine.” She spits the word like poison. “I know you’re watching, and now you see what I can do. I will cut down every demon you put it my path, I will find you.”

In a moment Valentine has materialised in front of her, an almost smug smile on his face.

“Clarissa, you’re right, I’m impressed. But then again I’ve always known you were different, special. You’re mother might’ve raised you like a mundane and tried to ignore what you are. But I know better. It’s why I sent Jace back. It’s you I want now.”

Clary gives him a hard, furious glare.

“I don’t care what you think you know about me, you know nothing about me. Quit playing games, we want Isabelle back.”

He gives her a Cheshire cat like grin.

“Ah, but that’s not true is it? Of course I know you and I want you to join me, which is why I took the girl. It took me a while to figure out how to get you to come to me, but as my men observed you it was easy enough to see your weakness. At first I thought it might be your brother, but I couldn’t deal with his defiant attitude, then I thought I’d take your vampire friend, you seem quite fond of him. But then I saw you with the Lightwood girl and I knew. I see the way you look at her Clarissa, you’d do anything to save her, that’s because love makes you weak. You’re dear mother taught me that.”

Clary feels herself choke on words, unable to articulate anything. Her brain running on overdrive. Maybe Valentine does know her, he’s her father after all and she doesn’t even care, not really. Doesn’t even care that he seems to know about her feelings, all she cares about is Izzy safety.

“I swear on the angel if you hurt her...”

Valentine interrupts her, “Come now Clarissa, I grow tired of your games. And don’t worry, I haven’t hurt the Lightwood girl yet... And I won’t not if you give me what I want.”

“And what exactly is it that you want?”  
He laughs at the defiance in her tone.

“I’ve already told you, I want you. You are more powerful than I imagined, and if I can’t have my son fighting beside me, I want my daughter to.”

She hesitates for a moment.

“And if I do this, if I come to you willingly, you won’t hurt Isabelle?”

“Yes, yes.” He answer’s distractedly. “I’ll let her go if you want, or we can keep her as your plaything. Whatever suits you best my daughter.”

Clary wants to scream, but she keeps her calm.

“Where can I find you?”

He grins at her again, and gestures to a space next to his shimmering form. Clary can see the beginning of a portal entrance take shape.

She hears the others talking outside, hears Jace call her name. But she ignores it and step up to the portal.

With only thoughts of Isabelle in her mind, she steps through the portal.

\--------------------------------------------

On the other side Clary steps out into a small room, she can tell she’s on Valentine’s ship and she’s below deck somewhere.

Her first thought is of Isabelle. The image in her mind of the raven haired beauty is enough to distract her for a few seconds. 

She doesn’t see Valentine enter the room.

“Clarissa, how nice of you to join me.”

She whips her head around towards the sound of his voice but she doesn’t raise her weapon, only keeps it tightly in her grasp.

“Where’s Isabelle?”

“Now, now is that anyway to greet your father?”

Clary grimaces and grits her teeth.

“I’m here. I did what you wanted. Now where’s Isabelle?”

He sighs. 

“So persistent Clarissa. But I see that you’re like me, so I guess I cannot fault you for that. You’re plaything is upstairs daughter. I’ll take you to her as a show of my good faith. You may have half an hour with her before I will come and collect you. We have work to do. And none of your tricks, my demons will be standing guard outside of the door.”

Clary doesn’t say anything, just scowls in his direction, he doesn’t notice and walks out of the room beckoning her to follow. 

She follows a few paces behind her mind working in overdrive. She’s trying to think of an escape plan, trying to reason how to get out of this. But even more so, her brain is preoccupied with thoughts of Isabelle and seeing her again, what will she say?

It takes them only minutes to walk to the place where Valentine is keeping Isabelle. The room has a heavy metal door and is far under the ship. 

Valentine gestures to the guards, who step out of the way.

“Remember, half an hour Clarissa.”

He turns and strides away completely confident and at ease. Meanwhile Clary turns back to the door, her hands trembling as she reaches for the knob. 

Slowly she pushes the door open to reveal a small dark room. Clary squints for a moment before pulling out her witchlight stone. It illuminates the space enough for her to make out a form lying in the corner. 

She rushes forward and drops to her knees. The girl on the floor is asleep or unconscious, she isn’t sure. 

Clary can practically hear her heart breaking at the sight of Isabelle, dirty, her clothes torn, several cuts on her face, one wrist bound by a long chain attached to the wall. 

Reaching out with a trembling hand she nudges the girl gently, it takes her a few tries but the other girl begins to stir. When her eyes open she jerks back, clearly startled, until dark eyes find green ones in the dark.

“Clary, is that you?”

Isabelle’s voice is a little hoarse but her voice is sure. 

A rush of emotion sweeps through Clary and she’s pulling Isabelle against her, cradling the girl in her arms, holding her tightly, hugging her fiercely.

“Izzy, Isabelle. I was so worried! Thank the angel.”

Clary can feel the sting of tears behind her eyes, but she tries to hold back, she needs to be strong for Izzy.

Isabelle turns in Clary’s arms enough to look into her face.

“You came for me...”

Clary pulls away just a little more, so they are face to face.

“Of course I did. I will always come for you.”

With the hand not shackled Isabelle reaches out for Clary, who takes the hand and laces their fingers together.

Gently Clary reaches up and cups Izzy’s face, the girl leans into the touch. The smaller girl can feel herself trembling still. But she tries to steady herself. Isabelle is here, here and alive and that’s the only thing that matters. Without even thinking words are spilling for her lips.

“Izzy, no matter what happens I will always find you, always save you, always do whatever I have to, because I love you.”

Isabelle’s eyes widen slightly but there is a small smile on her cracked lips. 

“You love me?”

Clary drops her gaze shyly, unsure of what to say, she just nods. She hadn’t meant to put it all out there like that, and definitely not in this situation but she couldn’t help it. Her emotions are running in overdrive and her heart is bursting at the seems because the girl she loves is there in front of her.

Isabelle lets out a tinkling laugh that seems to echo around the room. 

“I love you too Clary. I have for a while now, I just never imagined you’d feel the same way.”

Clary’s eyes snap back up to Isabelle’s at this.  
She stares into chocolate coloured eyes for several long moments, and then smiles.

“How could I not love you? You’re amazing and beautiful and perfect.”

She says it so simply so matter-of-factly that Isabelle can’t help but believe her. She leans in a little closer, closing the distance between them.

The kiss is as light as air, as soft as a feather, and only lasts a few seconds, Isabelle pulls back a little, staring into Clary’s green eyes. 

Clary stares for a moment then closes the distance again.

The second kiss is more intense, and Clary gasps a little. Her body feels like it might explode. Isabelle is warm and pliant and her lips fit perfectly against Clary’s.

When they pull apart, needing oxygen Isabelle squeezes Clary’s hand tighter.

“Not that I don’t want to continue this, but how the hell are we going to get out of here? You did come to rescue me I believe? My knight in shining leather?”

Clary smiles at the teasing note in Izzy’s voice.

“Of course my lady, I did come to rescue you, my damsel in distress.”

Isabelle rolls her eyes but Clary grins and pulls out her stele.

She draws an open rune on the chain around Isabelle’s wrist. It drops with a loud clang and Clary pulls the other girl to her feet.

“What’s the plan now?” Isabelle asks, never taking her hand out of Clary’s.

“You’ll see.”

With every ounce of strength she can muster Clary swipes her stele along the wall. She can feel the boat shudder and groan. Seconds later there’s a huge hole in the wall, and water starts leaking in. Clary grabs Isabelle’s waist and the plunge forward into it.

The boat begins to crumble apart, screws and bolts melting away, supports and beams snapping in half.

When Isabelle and Clary are a safe distance away, still bobbing in the water near the dock they see the ship fall apart into the sea.

Over the loud noise Clary can hear Valentine’s angry voice.

“What have you done Clarissa!?!” She doesn’t hear anything else as his voice is drowned out. Before she turns to Isabelle with a smile and slowly helps her out of the water, she whispers under her breath. “I told you I’d move heaven and hell to get her back.”

“Clary? Did you say something? And by the angel, how did you do that?!?!”

Clary smiles up at her and climbs out of the water, Izzy helps her up.

“It’s a long story Iz, but I promise I’ll tell you later, for now I just need one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“You.”

With that Clary moves in, wraps her arms around Isabelle’s waist, fisting her wet shirt in her hands pulling her close.

When they kiss Clary sees stars.


End file.
